


Sam Finally Lets You Help Him

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: HEy! Did you know that WilsonWednesday is also a thing? The SamBirds are here to give you a midweek snack: Sam is a man who builds shit in his house by himself. He is almost completely self-sufficient with no need for any outside help. But when it comes to love, he needs that help more than anything. So on a day where he woulda patched up a wound on his own, you insist on doing it for him. How much closer together does than bring y’all?
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Sam Finally Lets You Help Him

“Sam?” you called as you headed towards the back of the apartment.

It was the middle of the night, and Sam had been away on a mission for the past three days. Upon his return, he found you sleeping and tried his best to stay quiet as he made his way to the bathroom. However, his frustrated sighs and grunts woke you from your slumber.

“Sam?” you called once again before you pushed open the door to the bathroom. The sight that treated you was a familiar one; Sam’s shirt exposing his torso, the hem tucked between his teeth, gauze packaging littering the floor, pieces of medical tape hanging from the side of the sink, and open bottles of peroxide and rubbing alcohol on the counter.

You paused as you took in the gash on Sam’s stomach. It ran across his stomach from his right hip to underneath his right peck. It wasnt deep, but it looked painful.

“Why didnt you go to the medical bay?” you asked taking a step into the bathroom.

“Didnt think I needed to,” was his response as he continued to dress his wound. He was struggling, from trying to clean it with alcohol to trying to get the tape to stick.

“You should clean it with peroxide instead,” you mumbled. “It’ll help get rid of infection… and it hurts less.”

His hands stopped moving at your words and he looked at you, really looked at you. He saw that you wanted to help him and knew that you would have asked to help if it hadn’t been for the many times he turned you down.

He sighed before silently handing you an unopened package of gauze. The joy that brightened your face as you reached for his hand nearly broke his heart. When your fingers touched his skin, he released a deep breath. Had this been what he was missing? The tender touch from the one he loves? How could he have denied you the opportunity to help him in this way.

He watched as you cleaned his wound, and barely flinched when the peroxide began to bubble. Your ability to get the medical tape to stick to his skin amazed him. He would never refuse your help again.

When you were done, you washed your hands and faced Sam once again and admired your handiwork. You gave him a confused look when you noticed his intense stare. He leaned forward and kissed you, telling you how thankful he was to have you in his life.

Shortly after, you were leading him to bed and cuddling up close to him, glad that he was back in your arms once more.


End file.
